rcs_10h_lord_of_the_fliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
Summary: Ralph calls a meeting to report what him, Simon, and Jack saw on the island. Piggy announces that no one knows where they are and it might be a while before they were rescued. All of the other boys don't really care and they look at the island as an opportunity for exploration and adventures. A small boy with a birthmark on his face asks Ralph what he is going to do about the beastie. The boy explains that he saw a huge beastie in the woods but mostly everyone laughs at him. Some of the younger boys are scared and Ralph tries to convince them that there is no beastie. Ralph also convinces everyone that they will be rescued. He suggests that they build a fire to create smoke for nearby ships to see. As soon as soon as he mentions fire all the boys stand up and Jack leads them to build one. Everyone starts collecting wood and building a big pile when Ralph and Jack realize neither of them knows how to light it. They use Piggy's glasses and the fire ignites immediately. Piggy points out that the fire did not create any smoke and Jack then makes fun of him. Ralph decides that people should be given the job of watching over the fire in case a ship approaches the island. Jack volunteers half his choir to look after the fire. Piggy angrily states that Ralph always tells him to shut up when he voices his opinions but never tells the other boys to shut up when they share their thoughts. Suddenly part of the island catches fire and Piggy says that they should be more careful and admits that he is scared. Jack bullies Piggy and Piggy again begins to angrily rant about the boy’s immaturity and inability to complete tasks such as building the shelters. Piggy also points out that the number of boys on the island is unknown. Ralph tells him that it was supposed to be his job but Piggy explains that he was unable to due to the boys scattered all over the island. Piggy realizes the small boy with the birthmark on his face is nowhere to be seen and silence ensues. Analysis: In chapter two of The Lord of the Flies symbolism is frequent literary element choice of the author William Golding. Symbolism is the use of nouns in a story line to carry a deeper meaning such as an idea or belief. The conch that Ralph and Piggy find with in their first few hours of being on the island has an underlying symbolic meaning of power and authority. There are several instances where the conch can be seen as a symbol of power and stability. Such as when "Piggy, partly recovered, pointed to the conch in Ralph's hands, and Jack and Simon fell silent(Lord 34)." In this quotation Piggy is showing Jack and Simon that Ralph has the conch and they both stop talking. This shows the conch representing authority because when Jack and Simon realize that Ralph has the conch or power they fall silent under Ralph's dominance. Another example of the conch's symbolism is “I got the conch," said Piggy indignantly. "You let me speak(Lord 42)!" In this quotation Piggy is telling the other boys that he is holding the conch and therefore should be allowed to talk. In this instance the conch has a sense of power because Piggy feels that he has the conch and is trying to assert the power the conch has given him over the other boys. In chapter two of The Lord of the Flies there are several significant characters who contribute to the plot line of the story. Ralph is one of the first characters we meet and is a protagonist of the story. "There's another thing. We can help them find us. If a ship comes near the island they may not notice us so we must make smoke on top of the mountain. We must make a fire(Lord 38)." This is a good embodiment of Ralph's personality and disposition. Ralph is trying to explain to the others that rescue is important and necessary, so a fire should be built to create a smoke signal for possible passerby ships. Ralph is characterized in this quote as a leader because he is exerting power over the other boys and giving them a direction to follow to achieve their goal of being rescued. Ralph is also a responsible figure who although enjoys having fun on the island does his share of work and constantly attempts to maintain the boys rescue effort. Jack Merridew is a key character in the development of the second chapter of The Lord of the Flies. Jack can be described as an antagonist because he does clash and fight with Ralph who is a leader and protagonist. "The conch doesn't count on top of the mountain," said Jack," so you shut up(Lord 42)." Jack's persona is exemplified in this quotation. Considering the conch to be a symbol of power, Jack can be seen as very assertive and dictatorial figure. This is because he claiming the conch has no power away from the boys usual meeting place and that he is more powerful. Jack is not the leader the boys elected and appears to allow Ralph to have the authority. However, he does have moments where they argue such as when the beastie becomes a possibility. Ralph completely denies the beastie whereas Jack allows it to be thought of but shows no fear of it. Another crucial role in chapter two of The Lord of the Flies is played by Piggy. Piggy is an intelligent person who although he is incredibly knowledgeable and logical is often overlooked due to his undesirable body shape and lack of leadership abilities. "The first thing we ought to have made was shelters down there by the beach(Lord 450)." As demonstrated by this quotation Piggy believes the boys should have shelters built on the beach. Piggy has a clear idea of what the boys should have done and be doing which shows that he knows what needs to be done but he does not have the leader-like qualities necessary to enforce these thoughts. Piggy is an uptight civilized character who finds pride in his asthma and his "specs" in spite of the other boy’s opinions. In the second chapter of The Lord of the Flies the author includes an important literary technique known as allegory. Allegory is defined as a story, poem, or picture that can be interpreted to reveal a hidden meaning, typically a moral or political meaning. There is a moral allegory or hidden meaning in the boy’s activities and behaviors in this chapter of the story. "Startled, Ralph realized that the boys were falling still and silent, feeling the beginnings of awe at the power set free below them. The knowledge and the awe made him savage(Lord 44)." During this section of the story the boys realizing that they set fire to the island and Ralph sees the strength and power of the fire. The allegory shown in this quote and this chapter is that they boys are recreating the world that they were sent away from. The island is a representation of what is happening in the outside world. The destruction and chaos of their original home are imitated by the fire the boys started on the island which grew too big and started to light the whole island on fire. Literary devices: A hyperbole is an exaggerated statement or claim not meant to be taken literally. It is the use of exaggeration as a rhetorical device or figure of speech. It may be used to evoke strong feelings or to create a strong impression, but is not meant to be taken literally. "Piggy glanced nervously into hell and cradled the conch(Lord 44)." This is an example of a hyperbole because Piggy is not really looking into hell. He is actually looking at the fire the boys started on the island that got out of hand. The fire is being amplified into a horrible place thought of as extremely hot and fiery. Foreshadowing is a literary device by which an author hints what is to come. It is when the author uses words or phrases as hints as to what might happen in the future. Near the end of the chapter a huge fire burns some of the island and nobody knows where the boy with the birthmark on his face is. This hints to the conclusion that the boy was killed in the fire. Also it suggests more bad things to come in the future. This is an example of foreshadowing because the author doesn't come directly out and says that the boy dies in the fire. Instead he leaves it to the reader to assume the end of the boy’s life. He does this by making it known that the boy is no longer with the group and no one seems to know of his location. Personification is giving a personal nature or human characteristic to something nonhuman. It is a figure of speech in which an inanimate object is provided with human qualities or abilities. "The heart of the flame leapt nimbly across the gap between the trees and then went swinging and flaring along the whole row of them(Lord 44)." In this quotation the fire started by the boys is becoming uncontrollable and starting to ignite part of the island. The flame is given several human like abilities including being able to leap and swing. This is personification because it is impossible for a flame to do things of that nature. Quotations: "Beneath them on the unfriendly side of the mountain, the drum-roll continued(Lord 47)." "Something he had not known was there rose in him and compelled him to make the point, loudly and again(Lord 37)." "The boys were dancing. The pile was so rotten, and now so tinder-dry, that whole limbs yielded passionately to the yellow flames that proved upwards and shook a great beard of flame twenty feet in the air(Lord 41)." Works cited: Golding,William.The Lord Of The Flies.New York:Pengiun group,1954.Print.